¿Amigos?
by Rin Tao
Summary: Trata sobre una "Amiga" de Hiruma que se enamoro de el y hará todo lo que este a su este a su alcance para que el la mire y se enamore de ella y de las mini aventuras que tiene tratando de conquistar el corazón de aquel demonio Hiruma Y. x OC no soy muy buena con los resúmenes jeje pero espero que les guste
1. Llegando

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que les guste

**Disclamer:** Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

Aclaraciones:la protagonista es una amiga de Hiruma se conocen desde que tenían 6, es completamente opuesta a él, eh iban a escuelas diferentes cuando estaban en la secundaria así que Kurita y Musashi la acaban de conocer por cierto ella se encarga de buscar información para el cuaderno de amenazas de Hiruma

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque estaba yendo a ese lugar? cada día se dirigía al mismo lugar, por la mañana antes de iniciar clases y por la tarde cuando estas terminaban, solo para verlo a él, a aquel "demonio" no lo podía creer,¿ por qué no podía dejar de hacer lo que él le pedía a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal? Su cuerpo se movía por su propia cuenta y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el campo de fútbol americano Ahí estaba de nuevo entrando a aquel club con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro esperando poder verlo ahí cuando entro no se sorprendió de verlo en su computadora ahí estaba aquel chico de cabellos rubios en punta, orejas puntiagudas, y ojos esmeralda con su típica sonrisa maliciosa mirándome (si, es Hiruma jeje)

¿?: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí jodida mujer? Acaso ¿ya terminaste lo que te encargue?-dijo el

-De nuevo me ha llamado jodida mujer que grosero y a pesar de eso ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Cómo era posible que si no lo veía sintiera que el mundo se le acababa? -pensó la chica de cabellos aquamarina

¿?: Si, ya lo hice aquí tienes Yoichi-kun –dijo aquella chica de cabellos aquamarina, unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, tez blanca y aquella cara redonda que le daba el aspecto tierno y dulce como el de un ángel entregándole unos papeles a aquel chico

Hiruma: tsk –dijo tomando los papeles arrebatándoselos a la chica enseguida de eso - por cierto ¿quién demonios te dejo llamarme por mi nombre JODIDA MUJER?-dijo gritando

¿?: Yoichi-kun para de gritar es molesto – dijo luego suspiro fuertemente y prosiguió con lo que iba a decir- además siempre te eh llamado así no le veo el problema ahora-dijo

Hiruma: eres muy molesta –luego de decir esto se abrió la puerta del club dejando ver a una muchacha de cabellos anaranjados cortos y ojos azules parecía molesta no se percato de la presencia de la otra chica

¿?: Hiruma-kun de nuevo amenazaste al director para conseguir fondos para el club, ¡Deja de hacer eso!-Dijo aquella chica con un tono de voz molesto y fuerte regañando a Hiruma

Hiruma: Deja de Molestar Jodida Manager-dijo en un tono de molestia ellos comenzaron a discutir mientras todo aquello pasaba una chica de cabellos aquamarina observaba divertida aquella escena conteniendo la risa hasta que ya no pudo más y se soltó a reír provocando que las dos personas que estaban presentes voltearan a mirarla

Hiruma: ¿De que te ríes jodida mujer?-pregunto altanero y molesto

¿?: lo siento jajaja lo siento es que ella es la segunda persona que veo que te enfrenta además de mi querida hermanita jajaja jajaja-dijo la chica entre risas haciendo que Hiruma se molestara y comenzara a dispararle con su metralleta ella logro esquivar con mucho trabajo las balas acto seguido se volteo hacia la otra mujer y con una sonrisa le pregunto

¿?: Oye!-dijo para llamar la atención de ella cuando la obtuvo-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo con una sonrisa

¿?-eh?-dijo algo desconcertada por lo que pasaba -Mi nombre es Anezaki Mamori pero puedes llamarme Mamori-dijo educadamente

¿?: Encantada de conocerte Mamori yo soy Alice, Tsurugi Alice puedes llamarme Alice o Ali como gustes-dijo ella con una sonrisa amistosa

Hiruma: genial! La jodida manager y la jodida mujer se harán amigas tsk-dijo con sarcasmo y un tono de burla

Alice: Yoichi-kun basta! No nos digas así-dijo regañando a Hiruma

Hiruma: ¿o qué?-pregunto retando a Alice

Alice: o yo... yo… yo … - dijo tratando de encontrar que decir pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra Hiruma acaso podría hacer algo, podía renunciar a buscar información vergonzosa para su libro, pero de seguro él le pediría "amablemente" que no lo dejara (si amablemente, le apuntaría con un arma ) Hiruma la veía expectante por su respuesta ella después de tanto pensar –nada, olvídalo-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero al parecer no suficientemente bajo porque Hiruma la oyó y sonrió victorioso estuvieron ahí adentro un rato hasta que llegaron los demás

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado

Espero sus comentarios y de antemano Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer


	2. Conociendo gente nueva

Hola! aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia espero que les guste

**Disclamer:** Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

**Capitulo 2**

**Conociendo gente nueva**

Los primeros en llegar fueron dos chicos uno de cabello negro así como sus ojos piel blanca que lucia algo mayor como para estudiar ahí, el otro era un chico rellenito muy grande de tez blanca una expresión amistosa en el rostro entraron al club, en el que después de la pelea cada uno se puso a hacer sus cosas, Hiruma estaba en el sillón haciendo algo en la laptop, mientras Mamori y Alice hacían la limpieza, Mamori al escuchar el ruido de la puerta se volteo y le sonrió a los recién llegados, Alice la imito mientras que Hiruma simplemente les dio un vistazo y siguió trabajando

Mamori: Hola Kurita, Musashi –dijo y sonrió para darles la bienvenida

Alice: ¿mmm? Eto... Bienvenidos-dijo algo nerviosa ya que además de Hiruma ella no había tratado mucho a los chicos así que no sabia como debía actuar -¿Debía ser Buena, dulce y amable? O tal vez ¿Debía ser agresiva, confiada y rebelde?-se preguntaba mentalmente, estaba irritada por no saber la respuesta bueno lo primero era presentarse ¿no? Alice respiro profundamente y sonrió pero justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar se abrió la puerta dejando ver a los demás miembros del equipo primero entro un chico castaño de ojos avellana y una apariencia algo débil, seguido de un chico algo raro de cabello café obscuro ojos del mismo color, gritando algo como "esfuerzo MAX" o algo así por alguna razón le recordaba a un mono que había visto en el zoológico la semana pasada, luego tras chicos con apariencia de delincuentes uno rubio otro castaño claro y otro de cabello castaño obscuro detrás de ellos los demás miembros del equipo el que le pareció mas raro fue un rubio con una pequeña barba parecida a le de un chivo que entro girando a una gran velocidad con la pierna alzada –que gran flexibilidad aunque parece un idiota-pensó Alice y al final entro una chica bajita vestida de porrista con el cabello azul eléctrico corto y ojos de color lila en unos segundos el club estaba lleno y Alice muerta de nervios porque nunca había estado con tantos chicos, parecía que nadie había notado su presencia o eso creía de pronto la porrista se acerco a Mamori

¿?: Hola Mamo-nee!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Mamori: Hola Suzuna-chan-dijo con una sonrisa y luego Suzuna volteo a ver a Alice

Suzuna: ¡Hola! A ti no te conozco ¿Quién eres?-dijo amigablemente ahora las miradas que se habían mantenido alejadas de Alice en segundos se habían concentrado en ella poniéndola nerviosa y algo asustada, Alice comenzó a a apretar sus manos que le temblaban y respiro profundamente, abrió la boca y comenzó a Hablar

Alice: S-Soy A-Alice, Tsurugi Alice- dijo tímidamente tartamudeando un poco al comienzo, tratando de aguantar su miedo y sus nervios

Hiruma: Kekekeke ¿que te pasa jodida mujer? ¿Porque estas tan nervosa? Kekekeke-dijo entre risas algo burlonas sabiendo ya la respuesta, haciendo que la mencionada se molestara un poco

Alice: ¡No estoy nerviosa!-le dijo molesta a Hiruma aunque le temblaba la voz

Hiruma: Kekekeke pero si pareces un gatito asustado-dijo burlándose de ella

Alice: ¡ deja de burlarte de mí!-dijo alzando la voz e inflando un poco sus mejillas

Mamori: Hiruma-kun! Deja de molestarla-dijo Mamori

Alice: bueno no importa –dijo y se volteo hacia donde estaban los demás –esto y ¿ustedes? ¿Cuales son sus nombres? Y si puedo preguntar me gustaría saber ¿Cuáles son sus posiciones?-pregunto ya mas tranquila pero aun algo insegura de cómo podían reaccionar el primero en hablar fue el chico que parecía un mono

xx: Mi nombre es Raimon Tarou peroro puedes llamarme monta ¡Max! Y soy el mejor receptor de todo el mundo ¡MAX!-Dijo muy alegremente el siguiente fue el chico rubio que parecía un trompo pues había vuelto a comenzar a girar

xy: mademoiselle mi nombre es Taki Natsuhiko y soy el Tight End –dijo sin dejar de dar vueltas haciendo que Alice se mareara un poco y así todos se fueron presentando hasta que llego el turno de el pequeño y tímido castaño, con los ojos avellana

xyy: Soy kobayakawa Sena, mi posición es runningback y soy el numero 21 encantado de conocerte-dijo de una forma muy educada y amablemente educada y amable en cuanto escucho la posición y el numero a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos y con una sonrisa tomo las manos de Sena

Alice: Eres..Eres Eyeshield 21, Encantada de conocerte como ya dije anteriormente mi nombre es Alice pero puedes llamarme Ali, soy una gran fan tuya –dijo Emocionada mientras subía y bajaba sus manos muy rápido en sus ojos se veía una gran emoción y alegría –es el, es el realmente conocí a Eyeshield 21 mi hermana no me lo va a creer jeje KYA!-pensó muy emocionada pero de pronto

Hiruma: Suficiente charla jodidos inútiles vayan a entrenar amenos que quieran que los deje como coladeras!-grito y comenzó a disparar enseguida Alice soltó a Sena y este salió corriendo a velocidad luz junto con todos los demás, Mamori salió tranquilamente junto con Musashi Dejando solos a Alice (que ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a los gritos y disparos del demonio) y a Hiruma

Alice: porque hiciste eso estaba con mi mas grande ídolo y tu lo espantaste!-dijo gritándole

Hiruma: Me importa un bledo todas esas tonterías-dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Alice: Yoichi tu!- dijo muy molesta y se dirigió a reclamarle a Hiruma quien se había quedado parado en la entrada justo cuando se acerco a el Hiruma extendió la mano poniéndole un sobre en la cara ella los tomo

Hiruma: Deja de Joder, Qué tienes mas trabajo Jodida Mujer-Dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Alice: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabo de terminar uno!-dijo molesta y en tono de reclamo haciendo que Hiruma se volteara a mirarla molesto

Hiruma: ¿Te estas quejando?-pregunto en un tono que hizo que a Alice se se le enchinara la piel

Alice: No es eso es solo que…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hiruma la interrumpió

Hiruma: entonces solo Cállate y hazlo Jodida Mujer –dijo y se fue dejando a Alice con la palabra en la boca ella solo suspiro y abrió el sobre cuando saco la hoja con la información de la persona de la que tenia que averiguar su debilidad y sus mas oscuros y vergonzosos secretos abrió los ojos sorprendida y en su rostro se dibujo una cara de preocupación y de temor por lo que fuera a pasar

Alice: es… es…

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado

Y gracias por leer

Por favor comenten y me alegraran e inspiraran jejeje


	3. Hermana

bueno aquiles dejo el capitulo 3 de la historia espero que les guste :3

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

**Capitulo 3: **

**Hermana**

No lo podía creer ¿En serio? De todas las personas que había en el mundo tenía que ser ella ¿por qué? Acaso Yoichi-kun quería que la mataran o ¿qué? Como rayos ¿quería que hiciera eso?-pensó una Alice con la mirada perdida mientras caminaba sin rumbo recordando cuando saco aquella hoja

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiruma: entonces solo Cállate y hazlo Jodida Mujer –dijo y se fue dejando a Alice con la palabra en la boca ella solo suspiro y abrió el sobre cuando saco la hoja con la información de la persona de la que tenía que averiguar su debilidad y sus más oscuros y vergonzosos secretos abrió los ojos sorprendida y en su rostro se dibujo una cara de preocupación y de temor por lo que fuera a pasar

Alice: es… es… ¡mi hermana! – dijo gritando y salió corriendo a buscar a Hiruma. ¿cómo rayos se le ocurría eso? su hermana era una mujer peligrosa, ella la quería y todo pero cada vez que se enojaba rompía todo. Cualquiera que tenía una pelea contra ella terminaba con los huesos rotos o peor, cuando fue al campo no lo encontró ahí, así que fue con Mamori

Alice: Mamori! –dijo casi gritando cuando se encontraba cerca Mamori, se alarmó un poco

Mamori: ¿Qué pasa Alice? –dijo preocupada al ver a la chica tan alterada

Alice: Necesito saber donde esta Yoichi-kun –dijo tratando de calmarse

Mamori: Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue pero dejo esto para ti-dijo Mamori entregándole una hoja doblada Alice la tomo y la leyó

Alice: ¡Demonios! –dijo y salió corriendo dejando a Mamori muy confundida

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~

Dios ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba mientras llegaba a su casa, caminaba y cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho que alguien le llamaba

¿?:¡Ali! –dijo la voz y luego sintió como le tocaban el hombro ella se giro y quien le hablaba era una chica de una melena blanca larga hasta la cintura con unos lindos ojos jade y una dulce sonrisa

Alice: Azuka-nee-dijo su hermana estaba ahí sonriéndole dulcemente y mientras ella planeaba como leer su diario en ese momento se sintió como la peor persona del mundo

Azuka: Hola Hermanita llegas más temprano que de costumbre tu novio ¿te dejo salir antes?-dijo sonriendo mientras se reía

Alice: Nov… ¡Yoichi-kun no es mi novio!-dijo sonrojada

Azuka: Entonces ¿qué es?-pregunto

Alice: mm algo así como mi jefe creo –dijo sin pensar pero de pronto sintió un escalofrió y volteo a ver a su hermana la envolvía un aura tenebrosa y le brillaron los ojos

Azuka: ¿Estás haciendo trabajos para el de nuevo Alice?-dijo muy molesta Alice sabía que su hermana la llamaba Alice en lugar de Ali estaba en problemas

Alice: Claro que no-Dijo rápidamente

Azuka: Entonces ¿Por qué es como tu jefe?-pregunto molesta

Alice: porque hago el papeleo y algunas cosas mas mientras estoy en el club-dijo algo asustada el aura tenebrosa que rodeaba a Azuka se desvaneció y volvió a sonreír dulcemente

Azuka: ya veo-dijo y acaricio los cabellos de Alice-vamos adentro, traje las cosas para preparar la comida-dijo con una sonrisa dulce y entro Alice se quedo afuera unos momentos

Alice: uf! Por poco- dijo y entro la casa de Alice era espaciosa las paredes eran de color blanco y los muebles estaban bien acomodados dando la impresión de que era más grande de lo que era en realidad caminaron hasta llegar a la sala Alice colgó su chamarra en el perchero y sus cosas en el suelo luego se dirigió a la cocina donde la esperaba su hermana, se lavo las manos en el lavabo

Azuka: ayúdame a hacerla comida-dijo mientras le ofrecía un delantal a su hermana

Alice: Claro -dijo y comenzaron a cocinar cuando terminaron Alice puso la mesa mientras Azuka servía la comida, se sentaron y comieron, luego cada una se puso hacer su tarea y a hacer sus cosas Azuka a leer un libro de cocina y Alice prendió la tele y se tumbo en el sofá pero no estaba viendo la tele si no que estaba tratando de pensar en que haría el día siguiente como conseguir hacer ese trabajo sin ser asesinada por su hermana y además de todo eso tenía que esconder que estaba haciendo un trabajo para Yoichi-kun ese sería el trabajo más difícil de su vida de pronto se escucho un golpe fuerte y ella se levanto y giro la mirada

Azuka: ¡¿Cómo se atreven a confundir un robalo con un atún?!-pregunto molesta mientras rompía el libro y subía a su cuarto Alice se levanto del sofá y recogió las mitades del libro y las tiro a la basura luego subió camino por el pasillo del segundo piso y escucho la música de su hermana a todo volumen estaba segura de que era una canción de los rolling stones simplemente camino y se metió al baño se ducho, luego salió y se fue a su cuarto se puso su pijama que consistía en un vestido blanco corto con holanes y dejo su largo cabello aquamarina suelto lo seco y se acostó en su cama pensando que al día siguiente comenzaría el mismísimo infierno después de eso se quedo profundamente dormida

.

.

.

.

Aquí les dejo lo que decia en la nota nota de Hiruma

Kekekeke Tienes 2 días para darme la información empezando mañana si no me la traes o me la das después del tiempo límite te dejare como coladera Kekekeke

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Dejen comentarios porfavor jeje


	4. Mision

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

**Capitulo 4: **

**Mision  
**

Al día siguiente Alice se levanto aunque no pudo dormir muy bien ya que tuvo pesadillas sobre su trabajo se levanto, se ducho y se vistió para ir a la escuela tomo sus cosas y se fue ni siquiera desayuno salió corriendo paso el día sin prestar atención a las clases tratando de formularse un plan para hacer el trabajo, luego cuando salió se fue directo a casa y comenzó a buscar en el cuarto de su hermana un diario o algo que pudiera tener la información que necesitaba salió del cuarto un poco después sin haber conseguido nada

Alice: sabía que no iba a ser fácil -dijo suspirando fuertemente en ese instante llego su hermana

Azuka: ¡Ali! llegaste temprano que bueno, sabes te quiero mucho-dijo eso solo significaba que necesitaba algo

Alice: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?-pregunto lo más tranquila que pudo

Azuka: eh? ¿No puedo decirte que te quiero sin que pienses mal?-pregunto fingiendo indignación Alice la volteo a ver y sonrió

Alice: bueno si no necesitas nada yo debo irme ahora - Dijo y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que algo la detuvo

Azuka: Necesito dinero y que me acompañes a comprar algo-dijo y vio a Alice con una murada que dejo sin elección a Alice

Alice: mm ok, está bien-dijo resignada y sonrió-¿Cuánto necesitas?-pregunto

Azuka: Dos mil yens-dijo sonriente Alice la vio sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos-¿No tienes esa cantidad?

Alice: No es eso, es que me sorprendiste -dijo aun saliendo de la sorpresa luego fue hacia un librero y saco una caja de madera y la abrió- aquí lo tienes –dijo sonriendo-normalmente me habría negado pero ahora mismo me siento culpable pero aun así ¡son mis ahorros! –decía y se lamentaba mentalmente entonces sintió la mirada de su hermana

Azuka: qué raro, no te negaste ni un poquito ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto viéndola con mirada de sospecha

Alice: no pasa nada es que estoy cansada y siempre terminas convenciéndome así que decidí saltarme la discusión y darte el dinero-dijo tratando de sonar creíble

Azuka: ya veo bueno entonces vamos-dijo y arrastro literalmente a Alice fuera de la casa

Estuvieron en el centro comercial en unos 30 minutos luego caminaron un rato hasta encontrar una tienda de música llamada "Music Start" su hermana la arrastro dentro de la tienda y compro una hermosa (y muy cara) guitarra eléctrica, Azuka lucia muy feliz y emocionada anteriormente ya había comprado un amplificador mientras que Alice se veía deprimida porque sus ahorros se había ido volando y no lo recuperaría pronto volvieron a casa no sin antes pasar a comer en todo eso se le olvido a Alice informarle a Hiruma sus "avances" después de comer recorrieron el centro comercial, compraron ropa, collares, pulseras, aretes, etc. Salieron de ahí llenas de bolsas y se fueron a casa y Alice paso el resto del día con intentos fallidos para obtener información, al día siguiente su hermana le pidió que saliera a hacer las compras para la comida, salió de la casa y camino

Alice: ¡ah! No eh conseguido nada espero lograrlo aunque pensándolo bien tal vez debería dejarlo y enfrentarme a Hiruma…-dijo desanimada inmediatamente después de eso una imagen de Hiruma apuntándole con un arma y un aura asesina alrededor llego a su cabeza haciendo temblar a Alice- que horror esa idea es un suicidio-dijo y se desanimo mas después de hacer las compras Alice recordó que debía haber llamado a Hiruma el día anterior y busco su teléfono

Alice: ¡Demonios! Lo deje en casa-dijo y recordó que su hermana no sabía nada y que Hiruma de seguro no le importaría nada y se lo diría un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo-bien-dijo algo asustada agarro fuerte las bolsas y salió corriendo casi tan rápido que Eyeshield 21 apenas abrió la puerta sintió el aire más tenso, camino un poco y escucho gritos

Azuka: ¿¡Que!? Como te atreves a llamarme así ¡idiota!-callo unos segundos escuchando a la persona al teléfono- Estas muerto, será mejor que te despidas de todo y que lleves alguna identificación a todo momento porque después de que termine contigo ni tu madre te reconocerá-grito de forma amenazante colgando de forma agresiva el celular que traía en la mano y luego se volteo y vio a Alice de manera asesina

Azuka: ¡Alice! Te dije que dejaras de hacer trabajos para ese pedazo de inútil-dijo molesta y con una voz amenazadora

Alice: lo siento, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer perdóname- dijo totalmente aterrorizada, en tono de suplica y haciendo el dogeza

Azuka: ¿Porque lo hiciste?-pregunto molesta pero apenas Alice abrió la boca para hablar ella la interrumpió – Te obligo ¿verdad?, era lógico alguien como el no hace más que amenazar y obligar a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio, pero se metió con las chicas equivocadas –dijo con aura asesina de pronto tomo a Alice de la mano- nos vamos-dijo jalando a Alice

Alice: a ¿Dónde?-pregunto asustada su hermana la volteo a ver en su mirada se podía ver la respuesta que era algo así como "A darle su merecido a ese idiota" Alice trago saliva asustada por lo que pasaría Azuka arrastro literalmente a Alice fuera de la casa y cerro con llave luego la siguió arrastrando rumbo a Deimon donde seguramente se encontraba él, Alice estaba totalmente aterrorizada estaría a punto de ver la batalla entre "El Rey del infierno vs La Reina de la destrucción" seria la pelea más peligrosa y destructiva del mundo y ella estaría justo en medio este era el fin de sus días y no estaba preparada, más aún quería escapar pero estaba atrapada Alice suspiro resignada

Alice: Es mi fin…-dijo mientras era arrastrada a su muerte

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer

Dejen comentarios y me inspiraran para seguir escribiendo jejeje

sayo!


	5. Azuka vs Hiruma

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

Lamento la demora estaba en exámenes y bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: **

**Azuka vs Hiruma**

Alice se encontraba siendo arrastrada hacia la escuela Deimon por su ahora muy aterradora hermana, Alice intentaba agarrarse de cualquier cosa fija que estaba a su alcance pero era inútil su hermana la jalaba tan fuerte que si no se soltaba le rompería los brazos al final llegaron a la escuela en donde se escuchaban balazos por lo cual era seguro que Hiruma estaba ahí y aun mas estaba entrenando

Alice: además de pelear vamos a interrumpir el entrenamiento-pensó horrorizada seria su tumba de ella claro su hermana tenia más vidas que un gato íbamos acercándonos con rapidez a el club de fútbol americano -Maldito enano no te detengas sigue practicando-se escucho era lógico que era aquel quarterback, el apocalipsis estaba cada vez mas cerca, Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza asustada cuando sintió que su hermana se detuvo

Azuka: Llegamos ahí está el pedazo de inútil de Hiruma-dijo sonriendo de manera amenazante soltó a Alice y agarro una roca que estaba por ahí y antes de que Alice se diera cuenta su hermana ya había lanzado la piedra contra Hiruma por suerte él se dio cuenta a tiempo y la esquivo el se giro

Hiruma: Jodida Mujer, Jodida Bruja que rayos creen que hacen?- pregunto Hiruma molesto

Azuka: Nada se me ha resbalado-dijo sonriendo -por cierto ahora que tengo tu atención quisiera hablar en privado contigo-dijo con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era fingida Hiruma simplemente tomo su metralleta favorita y camino hacia donde se encontraban las chicas

Hiruma: ¿Qué? -dijo de forma agresiva

Azuka: aquí no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar-dijo aun sonriendo al parecer quería matar a Hiruma donde no hubieran testigos Azuka comenzó a caminar Jalando a Alice, Hiruma simplemente las siguió caminaron hasta un lugar donde no había nadie  
Azuka se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie y después de hacerlo se detuvo

Azuka: Aquí está bien-dijo soltando a Alice y luego girándose en dirección a Hiruma mostrando por fin su rostro molesto y su aura asesina

Hiruma: Ahora me dirás que razón tienen para interrumpir el entrenamiento Jodidas mujeres-dijo molesto

Azuka: ok, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para darte una lección idiota-dijo Azuka cerrando los puños Hiruma sonrió desafiante

Hiruma: Inténtalo-dijo burlándose lo que puso más enojada a Azuka

Azuka: ya lo veras-dijo y lanzo un golpe que Hiruma esquivo luego el se alejo y le apunto con la metralleta comenzó a dispararle Azuka solamente esquivo las balas mientras tanto Alice estaba escondida en unos arbustos que estaban por ahí

Alice: esto es justo como cuando teníamos 12 -dijo mientras observaba a Azuka tomar la metralleta de Hiruma y jalarla para arrebatársela Hiruma jalo su metralleta ambos la estaban jalando pero justo cuando Azuka la jalo Hiruma la soltó provocando que ella cayera al suelo

Azuka: Hiruma! Mira lo que hiciste como te atreves a tirarme ahora ayúdame a levantarme-grito ella hacia Hiruma

Hiruma: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –pregunto a Azuka

Azuka: solo dame la mano tonto –dijo molesta Hiruma extendió la mano con un gesto molesto hacia ella cundo Azuka tomo su mano lo jalo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y provocando que cayera al piso

Hiruma: Pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo Bruja?-pregunto muy molesto siguieron discutiendo ahí en el suelo parecían un par de niños molestos gritándose por alguna tontería estaban gritándose y Azuka arrojo lejos la metralleta luego de una gran discusión

Azuka: Entonces llegamos a un acuerdo-Dijo sonriendo

Hiruma: Tsk supongo- dijo ambos se levantaron y se dieron la mano Hiruma recogió su metralleta y Alice se acerco observándolos extrañada no sabía qué trato hablaban de ellos

Alice: ¿De qué hablan?-pregunto extrañada

Hiruma: La Jodida Bruja te explicara-dijo molesto – ¡Ahora largo!-Dijo y comenzó a dispararles enseguida Azuka tomo la mano de Alice y la jalo llevándosela

Azuka: estaremos muy ocupadas con la transferencia- dijo sonriente

Alice: ¿Transferencia?-pregunto preocupada

Azuka: Si –Alice solo la miraba interrogante y algo preocupada

Azuka: si Hiruma y yo hicimos un trato que consiste en….

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado

dejen comentarios y sere feliz n.n

gracias por leer


	6. Transferencia

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

Lamento la demora, este capitulo estara narrado por Alice, bueno aquí esta el capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: **

**Transferencia  
**

Pov. Alice

Me desperté de golpe esta última semana había sido muy cansada con todo eso de la transferencia, ¿porque todo había terminado así? pensé luego me metí a bañar rápido salí y me vestí luego cuando ya estaba lista me di cuenta que el uniforme no era el correcto y me desvestí y lo más rápido posible me volví a vestir me puse una camisa blanca, una falda plegada color verde obscuro luego me puse un moño rojo en el cuello y finalmente un saco verde un poco más claro que la falda

-vamos apúrate!-grito mi hermana desde el piso de abajo

Alice:-¡ya voy Azuka-nee!-grite poniéndome los zapatos

Azuka: ¡Ali apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de escuela!-volvió a gritar al escuchar eso me deprimí un poco si mi hermana nos había transferido a la escuela Deimon y quedaba muy retirada de mi casa baje rápidamente y allí me esperaba mi hermana con el desayuno

Alice: Azuka-nee estoy lista-dije sonriendo

Azuka: Bien, ahora siéntate y come o se va enfriar-dijo no lo podía creer podría ser el fin del mundo y ella no me dejaría salir sin comerme el desayuno

Alice: está bien-dije y me senté me comí el desayuno rápidamente casi me atraganto pero me lo termine

Azuka: bien Ahora vámonos o no alcanzaremos el metro-dijo y tomo sus cosas acto seguido yo tome las mías y ambas salimos corriendo de la casa de milagro llegamos antes de que se cerraran las puertas en media hora llegamos a la estación Deimon y aun faltaba un tramo para llegar a la escuela cuando iba a salir me di cuenta que mi falda se había atorado en la puerta que estaba detrás de mi jale la falda para tratar de desatorarla pero no tenía mucha fuerza

Alice: ¡Ayuda!-grite con todo lo que daba para que mi hermana me ayudara pero ella ya había salido y no podía entrar porque la gente salía jale de nuevo para intentar zafarla pero no pude si no me apuraba no llegaría a tiempo cerré los ojos, de pronto sentí que alguien jalo la falda y abrí los ojos logro zafarla estaba sorprendida, me quede mirando al chico algo sorprendida tenía mucha fuerza para zafarla falda de aquellas puertas de metal el volteo a verme bastante serio

Alice: gracias-atine a decir e hice una reverencia algo sonrojada por haberme quedando mirando, pero volví a mirarle ya que había algo en el que se me hacia familiar su uniforme era de Oujo, tenía el cabello y ojos negros y era muy alto de pronto el dijo algo

¿?: No hay de que por cierto ¿no tenias prisa?-dijo el haciéndome recordar que iba tarde a mi nueva escuela

Alice: AHHHH no voy a llegar -grite y logre salir antes de que las puertas se cerraran mi hermana me esperaba afuera corrimos ambas y cuando llegamos le dimos los papeles a la secretaria y ella nos dio el horario corrimos ya que íbamos 10 minutos tarde mi hermana se dirigió a los salones de 2do año y yo a los de primero cuando llegue abrí violentamente la puerta

Profesor: Señorita ¿qué forma es esa de entrar?

Alice: lo siento -dije algo avergonzada bajando la cabeza

Profesor: ¿Usted es de esta clase?-pregunto algo extrañado porque no me reconocía

Alice: soy la alumna transferida -dije

Profesor: ya veo pase-dijo y yo obedecí - clase tenemos una alumna nueva -dijo haciendo que todos volvieran a mirarme -preséntese-dijo y yo di un paso al frente

Alice: mi nombre es Tsurugi Alice tengo 16 años y acabo de ser transferida de Noroi High school -cuando dije eso todos me miraron sorprendidos la escuela Noroi no era una escuela muy normal había rumores sobre fantasmas y maldiciones-espero llevarme bien con todos, si alguien se atreve a molestarme los maldeciré-dije cuando dije lo ultimo puse una cara intimidante

Profesor: cof… cof… bueno señorita Tsurugi hay un lugar junto al joven Kobayakawa-dijo y ahí caí en cuenta de que ahí estaban Sena-kun y monta-kun los había amenazado con maldecirlos me preocupe un poco camine entre los asientos donde cuando pasaba me miraban con algo de sorpresa y miedo a la vez tal vez no debí decir lo ultimo me senté junto a Sena-kun

Alice: Hola Sena-kun-dije sonriendo -no le tomes importancia a lo que dije solo quería evitarme problemas-le dije tratando de excusarme por haber amenazado a todo el salón

Sena: H...hola n...no te preocupes -dijo muy amablemente yo solo sonreí y no preste mucha atención a la clase pensando como había terminado así

~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~

Alice: ¿Transferencia?-pregunto preocupada

Azuka: Si –Alice solo la miraba interrogante y algo preocupada

Azuka: si Hiruma y yo hicimos un trato que consiste en que nosotras dos iremos a Deimon y le ayudaremos con el club de futbol americano a cambio el no volverá a molestarte con sus tontos trabajos-dijo muy tranquila

Alice: ¿!que tú hiciste que¡?-pregunte sorprendida yoichi-kun había logrado su cometido de usar a Azuka como investigadora y a mí de seguro me esperaba un castigo ejemplar de su parte

Azuka: vamos no será tan malo, además si se atreve a tratar lastimarte a ti o a mí se las verá conmigo-dijo tratando de tranquilizarme pero porque había pasado eso antes al menos me podía escapar de sus trabajos diciendo que tenia tarea, estaba enferma o algo así ahora no podría hacerlo estaba segura que aunque me enfermara de muerte no me dejaría decir que no iba hacer un trabajo y además de eso mi hermana estaría allí y de seguro se pelearía con a menudo y yo estaría allí para soportar los gritos de Azuka-nee y los disparos de Yoichi-kun como si hubiera sido mi culpa

Alice está bien-dije resignada

La siguiente semana estuvimos con los trámites de transferencia aunque extrañamente los trámites fueron más rápidos que lo usual de seguro había sido culpa de Yoichi-kun

~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~

Cuando regresé a la realidad la clase había terminado no solo la clase había terminado si no la escuela! no había prestado atención a ninguna clase por culpa de estar en la luna recordando como había terminado ahí ahora tenia que pedir los apuntes

Sena: ¿Alice estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupado

Alice: claro que si ¿por qué preguntas?-pregunte algo nerviosa

Sena: porqué estuviste distraída todo el día-dijo

Alice: solo pensaba en cómo solucionar unos problemas personales-dije tranquilamente

Sena: ya veo si puedo ayudarte en algo puedes contar conmigo-dijo y yo sonreí estaba feliz de que se preocupara por mi

Alice: si gracias -dije y de pronto caí en cuenta de que ibamos tarde- oye Sena vayámonos al entrenamiento-dije

Sena: si , espera ¿tu vas al entrenamiento?-pregunto algo sorprendido

Alice: Si a partir de hoy seré la secretaria del club -dije sonriendo

Sena: ya veo-dijo y ambos nos dirigimos al campo donde ya nos esperaba Yoichi-kun con una metralleta apuntándonos por llegar tarde

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado

Dejen comentarios y seré feliz n.n


	7. La Pelea y El Mensaje

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

Lamento la demora, este capítulo será narrado por Alice, bueno aquí está el capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: **

**La Pelea y El Mensaje**

Llegamos al campo lo mas rápido que pudimos y después de esquivas varios disparos de Yoichi-kun, Sena-kun se fue corriendo a los vestidores y yo a la sala del club donde me encontré con Mamori que revisaba unos papeles

Alice: Buenas tardes Mamori-dije sonriendo esperando a que me prestara atención

Mamori: Buenas tardes Ali - Dijo sonriendo

Alice: Mamori, Yoichi-kun me dijo que te ayudara con el papeleo-dije aunque llevaba tiempo lleno al club era la primera vez que notaba que Cuando yo llamaba a Hiruma por su nombre Mamori se molestaba un poco seria que ¿a ella le gustaría Yoichi-kun? no a ella no me quitaría a Yoichi-kun, Yoichi-kun es mío y no se lo daré a nadie, pero que rayos estoy pensando yo no soy así

Mamori: Puedes ayudarme revisando estos videos, y poniéndole el nombre de que son cada uno por favor-dijo ella sin quitar la vista de unos papeles que tenía en la mesa

Alice: está bien-dije y sonreí allí nos pasamos el resto del día y aun quedaban videos por clasificar así que me los lleve a casa y allí termine

~~~~~~~~Dos meses después~~~~~~~

que me esta pasando desde hace tiempo que me siento muy irritada y muy molesta cuando Mamori se acerca a Yoichi-kun esto que siento podrían ser ¿celos?, No, No yo no puedo estar celosa nunca eh estado celosa es imposible tal vez nunca eh estado celosa porque Yoichi-kun nunca había tenido ninguna chica además de mi hermana y yo que considerara una amiga pero esto está comenzando a molestarme no me gusta nada sentirme así tal vez debería hablarlo con Mamori para encontrar una solución, pero no quiero que nadie sepa que yo tengo este tipo de sentimientos me siento tan confundida no se que debo hacer-pensaba mientras iba rumbo a la sala del club y cuando llegue abrí la puerta vi algo que no me gusto nada, lo que vi era a Yoichi-kun en el suelo y una Mamori muy sonrojada encima el besándose, estaba molesta sentía que mi sangre hervía, sentía ganas de llorar y sentí que algo dentro de mi se rompía supuse que era mi corazón

Alice: ¡Si van hacer este tipo de cosas búsquense un Motel!-les grite muy molesta y luego azote la puerta y me fui de ese lugar iba apretando los puños y caminando con paso rápido y firme lejos de ahí debía irme de ese lugar antes de que las lagrimas que había estando reteniendo desde hace un rato inundaran mi rostro antes de darme cuenta estaba en el parque estaba vacio lo cual me aliviaba un poco camine hacia los columpios y deje caer mi cuerpo en el y allí deje salir mis lagrimas y mis sentimientos

Alice: ¡Yoichi-kun idiota, estúpido, insensible, te odio!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude con mi cara llena de lagrimas y apretando los ojos, aunque ya sabía que iba a ser así, que terminaría rompiéndome el corazón pero aun así podía haberlo hecho de una forma que me doliera menos de pronto sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo abrir los ojos

-Tienes mucho valor para escaparte de tu trabajo y además gritar cosas así de mi Jodida Mujer-dijo una voz masculina que yo conocía muy bien

Alice: ¿Que quieres Yoichi?-pregunte molesta y bajando mi cara para evitar que la viera pero era demasiado tarde el ya la había visto

Hiruma: lo que te deje-dijo estirando la mano y yo recordé que debía entregarle información saque de la maleta un folder y violentamente la deje en su mano

Alice: ¿ahora te vas?-pregunte con un tono algo grosero

Hiruma: Kekekeke que te pasa ¿algún tipo te rompió el corazón? jodida mujer Kekekeke-pregunto con algo de burla en su voz lo que me dio ganas de golpearlo pero me contuve

Alice: eso es algo que no te importa lo que me pase no es de tu maldita incumbencia- le dije y vi que se molesto pero yo solo me pare del columpio ignorándole por completo camine para irme

Hiruma: ¿Adonde crees que vas?-pregunto

Alice: a mi casa y no lo creo lo hago-dije y me fui antes de que pasara nada mas y terminara disculpándome por haber dicho algo

al día siguiente no fui al entrenamiento matutino y me fui a casa en cuanto acabaron las clases hice lo mismo durante tres días hasta que al cuarto día me encontré con Mamori a pesar de querer ser grosera con ella no pude y al final de la plática yo quede en un shock momentáneo pues me entere que lo que había pasado había sido un accidente y ahora yo debía pedir disculpas pero sería en un lugar donde nadie más me viera tenía el lugar perfecto aunque no sabía si iría pero aun así tenía que intentarlo tome una hoja y escribí una nota que solo el entendería me quite el lazo blanco que siempre traía en el cabello y me dirigí al club mientras ellos entrenaban amarre con el lazo la nota a su mochila y después salí antes de que alguien me viera me fui a mi casa -espero que entienda el mensaje y vaya-pensé mientras entraba a mi casa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer aquí les dejo la nota de Alice

Yoichi-kun en la colina del ángel y el demonio te espera un ángel que es propietario de este lazo cuando el conejo blanco con sus hermosos diamantes estén sobre la colina

Bueno sabrán el significado del mensaje en el próximo capitulo

Comenten y me harán feliz n.n


	8. La colina del Ángel y el Demonio

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

Lamento la demora, este capítulo será narrado por Hiruma y por Alice aunque al final será una narración normal, bueno ya sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo 8 que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 8: **

**La colina del Ángel y el Demonio**

Pov. Hiruma

llegue al entrenamiento matutino cuando pregunte por la estúpida de Alice me dijeron que no había venido de nuevo ya era la cuarta vez además cada vez que me veía salía huyendo -Tsk esto empieza a molestarme- pensé luego pase el resto del día entrenando al final del entrenamiento vespertino me dirigí a los vestidores y después de ducharme y cambiarme fui a la sala del club ahí estaba la jodida manager, la jodida porrista y los demás del equipo cuando fui por mis cosas había una hoja atada con un listón blanco a mi maleta

Hiruma: Tsk ¿quien ha dejado esto aquí?-pregunte en voz alta esperando una respuesta y al parecer ninguno de los presentes lo había dejado

Suzuna: No será que tienes una admiradora you-nii- dijo pícaramente yo solo sonreí algo divertido ante la idea si eso fuera cierto la chica debía ser o muy valiente o muy estúpida antes de darme cuenta la jodida porrista ya había desatado la nota

Suzuna: ¿puedo leerla en voz alta you-nii?-pregunto deteniéndose un momento antes de abrirla

Hiruma: Has lo que quieras-dije dándole a entender que podía leerla

Suzuna: Genial-dijo y abrió la nota- bien veamos dice, Yoichi-kun en la colina del ángel y el demonio te espera un ángel que es propietario de este lazo cuando el conejo blanco con sus hermosos diamantes estén sobre la colina, ¿eh?-dijo ella luego de leer la carta eso me sonaba familiar tome el Lazo tratando de averiguar de quien era pero no se me venia nadie a la mente hasta que la jodida manager hablo

Mamori: Hiruma-kun ¿podrías prestarme ese lazo? creo saber de quién es-se lo di solo quería que me dijera quien fue la persona que dejo eso ahí la jodida manager parecía examinarlo hasta que llego a la punta del lazo abrió un poco los ojos y miro el otro extremo del lazo

Mamori: si no hay duda es de ella-dijo al fin solo alce una ceja para mostrarle que no tenía idea de a quien se refería ella me miro y suspiro

Mamori: es de Ali-dijo me sorprendí un poco y luego me moleste porque ya sabía a lo que se refería la nota, cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ir , tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir tan lejos solo para hablar y luego en la noche ella podía quedarse esperando toda la noche si quería yo no iría arrebate las cartas de las manos de la jodida porrista y también el lazo luego tome mis cosas y salí de ahí muy molesto esa jodida mujer me había estado ignorando y evitando durante 4 días y ahora de repente quería que cruzara más de media ciudad para encontrarme con ella ¿acaso estaba loca? me dirigí a casa entre y azote la puerta tras de mi

Hiruma: no pienso ir-dije y me tire en el sofá y ahí me quedaría ella podía esperar toda la noche pero yo no llegaría

Ya había anochecido iban a dar las 11 y entonces alguien toco la puerta como desesperado fui a abrir y me encontré con la jodida bruja agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón

Azuka: Hiruma ¿aquí no está Alice?-dijo su cara mostraba preocupación

Hiruma: no –dije

Azuka: si viene por aquí le dices que me llame no la puedo encontrar por ningún lado-dijo asustada

Hiruma: yo creo que ya esta grandecita para cuidarse sola-dije

Azuka: Pero ella está enferma ¿lo olvidas? Y no debe exponerse al frio por mucho tiempo y cuando salió solo le vi puesta una chamarra delgada, toma-dijo y me entrego unas pastillas

Hiruma: ¿qué rayos es esto?-pregunte molesto

Azuka: la medicina si la encuentras dásela es una enfermedad muy grave y empeora en la noche así que tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible para que no se muera-dijo me quede sorprendido sabiendo eso me había citado de noche sabiendo que tal vez no iría esa idiota en cuanto Azuka se fue Salí rumbo a ese lugar

Fin Pov. Hiruma

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se veía a una chica arreglando sus casas para salir

Pov. Alice

Después de haber ido a mi casa prepare una maleta con algunas cosas que necesitaba para ir me puse ropa cómoda y una chamarra luego me dirigía a la puerta para irme

Alice: ¡Azuka-nee voy a salir, volveré tarde así que no me esperes! - le grite escuchando como respuesta un está bien pero abrígate salí de casa y empecé a caminar hasta llegar al metro entre en el y luego de comprar el boleto subí luego tome un taxi y luego volví a caminar luego de aprox. 2 horas de camino llegue a un pueblo alejado de todo era realmente un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso empecé a caminar

¿?: Eres la pequeña Alice ¿verdad?-dijo una mujer anciana

Alice: si, ha pasado tiempo Kaede-san, ahora no puedo hablar debo ir a un lugar-dije sonriendo

Kaede: ya veo, ¿iras a ese sitio?-pregunto

Alice: Si, pero vendré a visitarla luego-dije ella solo sonrió y me despidió hace tanto que no la veía bueno esa mujer había cuidado de azuka,de Yoichi-kun y de mi cuando éramos niños en este pueblo pasamos la infancia hasta que Yoichi-kun se mudo aunque seguimos en contacto por cartas hasta que cumplí los 13 y nos mudamos de milagro fue a la misma ciudad de Yoichi-kun aunque ahora solía ir a una base militar a jugar póker solía acompañarlo amenudeo y pasar las tardes viendo como dejaba sin dinero a la gente claro que cuando Azuka nos descubría se armaba una discusión entre ella y Hiruma y la única que terminaba siendo regañada era luego de recordar seguí mi camino y la encontré subí la colina me tarde un poca ya que era algo alta y en la cima había un muy grande, robusto y frondoso árbol, era un manzano las frutas se veían rojas casi como si fuera una pintura me senté bajo aquel árbol , y me dispuse a esperar ese lugar era la colona del ángel y el demonio ese nombre se lo había dado Azuka porque según ella yo era un lindo, delicado ,inocente e inofensivo ángel y Yoichi-kun era un mañoso, cruel, malvado y peligroso demonio y como solíamos encontrarnos para jugar allí ella la bautizo así además el manzano tenía algo en particular parecía que la mitad estaban las manzanas rojas y maduras mientras que la otra mitad estaban las pequeñas flores blancas así que yo me sentaba del lado donde estaban las flores y el del lado donde estaban las manzanas, solía escuchar a Yoichi-kun hablar de sus sueños, quejarse de su familia, hablar de lo divertido que era molestar a las personas, manipularlas, etc. ya era muy tarde y el conejo con sus diamantes estaban sobre la colina o sea luna y las estrellas

Alice: espero que venga-dije había pasado un rato y empezó a soplar un viento frio y comencé a temblar saque de mi maleta una cobija y me cubrí con ella estaba sentada abrazando mis rodillas con la cobija encima y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida allí

Fin Pov. Alice

Alice seguía dormida unos 30 minutos después de que se quedo dormida se vio la sombra de alguien llegar a aquel lugar ahora Alice estaba toda envuelta como un taco en la cobija y acostada en el suelo la sombra se acerco a ella y la zarandeo violentamente provocando ue Alice se despertara asustada y algo desorientada

Alice: qué? quien? como? donde? -preguntaba sin terminar ninguna pregunta

¿?: Jodida mujer despiértate ya que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo aquella sombra unos segundos después Alice se despertó bien y lo volteo a ver molesta

Alice: Yoichi-kun ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme así?-pregunto molesta y gritando

Hiruma: déjate de tonterías dime para que rayos me pediste que viniera-dijo molesto por los gritos de la chica

Alice: Bien solo quería disculparme por a verme comportado así -dijo algo asustada por como fuera a reaccionar

Hiruma: ¿¡Que!? Me citaste aquí sabiendo que podías morir ¿solo para esto?-pegunto muy molesto

Alice: si ¿Qué? Morir de que hablas-dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse

Hiruma: Tu jodida hermana me dio esto dijo que si no te lo daba ibas a morir-dijo y le dio las pastillas

Alice: ¿Qué? Yo morirme por esto solo es una gripe Mi hermana lo exagero-dijo riéndose un poco

Hiruma: Tsk, Bueno al menos merezco saber la razón por tu comportamiento-dijo

Alice: Bueno eso...

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les Haya gustado

Gracias por leer

Dejen comentarios y seré feliz


	9. La confesión del Ángel

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

Lamento la demora estaba algo ocupada pero por fin lo puede subir, este capítulo será narrado por Hiruma, por Alice y claro la narración normal, bueno ya sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo 9 que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 9: **

**La confesión del Ángel**

Hiruma: Tsk, Bueno al menos merezco saber la razón por tu comportamiento-dijo

Alice: Bueno eso no te lo voy a decir -dijo y le enseño la lengua y comenzó a correr ya que la poca paciencia de el quarterback se había desvanecido comenzó a dispararle y a correr detrás de ella hasta que Alice por voltear a verle choco contra la rama de un árbol y se cayó de espalda

Alice: ¡Auch! -dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Hiruma: Kekekeke mira lo que te pasa por distraída Kekekeke-dijo burlándose de la pobre chica que estaba tirada luego la jalo del brazo bruscamente y la levanto

Alice: ¡Auch! eso duele-dijo parándose algo atontada -oye me lastimas-se quejo y trato de zafarse pero cuanto más forcejeaba más fuerte la apretaba- suéltame!-dijo desesperada

Hiruma: no hasta que me digas la jodida razón-dijo molesto mientras agarraba a Alice

Alice: Bueno-dijo resignada y en su cara se veía que intentaba desaparecer o escapar también se veía la resignación y miedo lo que hizo que Hiruma hiciera una mueca de curiosidad y se impacientara y comenzara a zarandearla para que saliera de su shock

Alice: ya voy es que es algo difícil de decir-dijo algo irritada por la poca paciencia que tenia Hiruma

Hiruma: Apresúrate y dime no me voy a quedar aquí hasta que amanezca -dijo molesto  
Alice pensó unos segundos

Alice: lo que pasa es que yo..yo -dijo con pausas luego respiro hondo Hiruma iba a decir algo pero ella no lo dejo ya que antes de que dijera algo- ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!-grito dejando al chico sorprendido y sin palabras por la conmoción la soltó permitiendo que ella saliera corriendo completamente roja

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov Hiruma~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esa Mujer acababa de decir algo que me dejo bastante sorprendido haciendo que la soltara cuando salí de aquel pequeño shock me di cuenta que ya no estaba había salido corriendo pero cuando la vuelva a ver supongo que le tendré que dar una respuesta, no sé que debería contestar, ella es sumisa, miedosa, tímida, demasiado ruidosa, pero cuando se propone algo no se rinde hasta que lo consigue ,es bastante útil , es lista y aunque odie admitirlo tiene un jodido cuerpo bastante atractivo, tal vez podría salir con ella-pero que rayos estoy pensando una jodida novia solo sirve para perder el tiempo, debo pensarlo mejor-se dijo mentalmente y se fue se dirigió hacia su casa para descansar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Pov Hiruma~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov Alice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No puedo creer lo que hice gritarlo de esa manera de seguro se ha enfadado y no querrá siquiera verme-pensé mientras me alejaba corriendo a todo lo que daba de aquella colina donde todo empezó allí lo conocí lo recuerdo un día cuando tenía 6 fui aquella colina y me senté bajo el árbol y me puse a llorar mi hermano mayor se había ido para siempre no volvería a verlo nunca y entonces apareció comenzó a molestarme hasta que me hizo perseguirle y me olvide de llorar regrese a casa llena de lodo y tierra de pronto fui sacada bruscamente de mis pensamientos por un golpe me había resbalado y caído me levante y emprendí la vuelta a casa los próximos días no fueron los mejores estaba tan asustada que inconscientemente evadía a Yoichi-kun en uno de esos días fui emboscada por unos chicos que no conocía y arrastrada literalmente a la sala del club de futbol americano allí se encontraba Yoichi-kun cuando me vio se le formo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Pov Alice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiruma hizo la seña de que se retiraran y los chicos que anteriormente habían emboscado a Alice cuando salieron cerraron la puerta ambos estaban cayados la chica estaba completamente sonrojada y con la cabeza hacia bajo después de unos minutos de un incomodo silencio que el chico finalmente hablo

Hiruma: Jodida mujer ahora te daré la respuesta a tu confesión...

.

.

.

.

.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza estaba ocupada por cierto

¡Feliz Navidad! espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer

Comenten y seré feliz :)


	10. Una Respuesta algo inesperada

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

Lamento la demora estaba algo ocupada pero por fin lo puede subir, por Alice, bueno ya sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo 10 que lo disfruten

encerio lamento la demora

**Capitulo 10: **

**Una Respuesta algo inesperada  
**

Pov. Alice

Hiruma: Jodida mujer ahora te daré la respuesta a tu confesión - dijo y yo sentí que me iba a morir sentía tantos nervios pero tristemente sabia que la respuesta iba a ser no pues el creía que era una perdida de tiempo salir con alguien estaba absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que Yoichi-kun me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió haciéndome volver a la real

Hiruma: pon atención a lo que tengo que decir que quiero que quede claro- dijo yo solo pude quedarme ahí y escuchar el comenzó a hablar -bien la respuesta es ...- no lo deje terminar le tape la boca por miedo a la respuesta y yo tome la palabra

Alice:yo se que no te soy atractiva y que tal vez no sea la chica que tu necesitas junto a ti, también se que soy algo molesta pero me gustaría que no me lo dijeras así de golpe y que nuestra relación no cambie que sigas confiando en mi que no te alejes solo porque yo sienta esto por ti yo...- iba a seguir hablando pero entonces algo me lo impidió los labios de Yoichi-kun estaban sobre los míos mis ojos se abrieron de par en par estaba muy sorprendida por aquel acto sus labios eran suaves y el beso fue algo brusco y torpe al principio el lo profundizo yo lo correspondí después de unos segundos se separo de mi con una sonrisa en su rostro yo tenia un tono rojizo en mis mejillas

Hiruma: aveces hablas demasiado Jodida novia-dijo recalcando lo ultimo provocando que mi sorpresa aumentara y al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir aliviada

Alice: N-Novia!?-repetí algo alterada y sorprendida

Hiruma:si lo eh decidido -dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo - te espero en el reloj a las 4 p.m. mañana-dijo y luego salio de ahí dejándome algo nerviosa y bueno debo admitir que muy feliz luego salí de ahí rumbo al campo me quede en ese lugar viendo como entrenaban antes de que terminara el entrenamiento me levante y me fui rumbo a casa pues al día siguiente tendría una cita con yoichi-kun estaba algo nerviosa por eso y no sabia que debía usar o como comportarme ademas no quería que el se molestara conmigo en nuestra primera cita llegue a casa me di una ducha y luego me fui a dormir al día siguiente me levante y baje a desayunar mi hermana no estaba últimamente estaba muy ocupada bueno se había conseguido un novio como ella me lo describía parecía un muy buen chico bueno después de desayunar subí y me puse un vestido para salir a hacer las compras para dejarle a mi hermana todo lo que me pidió todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para la cita eran tan solo las 10 a.m. faltaban 6 hrs. para la cita así que tenia tiempo de obra salí de mi casa hice las compras las lleve a casa luego salí hacia la estética y pedí que me despuntaran el cabello y que me maquillaran me hicieron un tratamiento para que brillara mi pelo, cuando terminaron vi que si funciono mi cabello brillaba se veía sedoso y muy lindo y el maquillaje era tenue y casi no se notaba pero aun así me veía muy linda agradecí a la estilista le pague y me fui a casa ahora debía hacer lo mas difícil elegir la ropa y luego el peinado bueno llegue a casa subí a mi habitación y busque en mi armario pero no supe que ponerme así que saque todos los posibles conjuntos que podía ponerme me tarde pero finalmente me decidí por uno que consistía en una falda cuadriculada rosa con encajes y olanes negros, una blusa blanca con listón rosa en las orillas con el cuello en v y un moño rosa donde terminaba el cuello justo mire hacia loa ventana y vi algo que me hizo sonreír , nieve estaba nevando viendo el clima me puse a buscar un abrigo después de unos minutos lo encontré me lo puse ,era un abrigo blanco largo que llegaba casi a donde terminaba la falda tenia los bordes color turquesa y bolsas en forma de corazón los botones eran dorados luego tome unas botas largas negras que llegaban encima de la rodilla tenían un moño rozado en los lados, también tome unos guantes color durazno con unos moños rosas en las muñecas me los puse y por ultimo una bufanda color rosa pastel y le puse un broche con forma de flor con los bordes dorados al igual que el centro sus pétalos eran 4 y eran de color rosa, verde , azul cielo y azul marino me mire al espejo y sonreí que diferente me veía con un simple cambio de imagen decidí hacerme un peinado sencillo dos coletas con moños en lugar de donitas me veía muy bien pero luego sonó la alarma de mi celular cuando lo saque vi que ya se me había echo tarde salí corriendo de casa hacia el parque ahí había un gran reloj color negro cuando llegue me pare debajo de el por suerte Yoichi-kun aun no llegaba me quede ahí parada durante 20 minutos y por fin llego, camino hacia donde estaba yo, me miro y luego sonrió

Hiruma: Vamos jodida novia-dijo y empezo a caminar y yo detras de el fuimos a un partido de americano eso no tenia nada de romntico bueno no esperaba que el fuera un principe pero almenos que me llevara a un lugar que no fuera seguido pues casi siempre ibamos a partidos de americano por datos, entramos nos sentamos en las gradas empezo el partido pude observar como los ojos de yoichi-kun cambiaban un poco podia ver cuanto le gustaba este juego, gire la cabeza para ver el partido era fantastico ver la emocion que todos ponian al jugar

¿?: Hiruma-sempai ¿tambien vino a ver el partido?-dijo una voz familiar cuando voltee la cabeza para ver me sorprendí era elclub de futbol americano junto con mamori-chan y suzuna-chan

Hiruma: porque otra razon abria de estar aqui sentado-dijo algo molesto y todos se sentaron en las gradas junto a Yoichi-kun estaban hablando de mil cosas sobre el futbol americano hiruma estaba mas interesado en eso era logico que no recordaba ue tenia una cita conmigo eso me molesto y mas porque quien habia acaparado su atencion era Mamori-chan traia un hermoso vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y un abrigo blanco que dejaba ver su figura depronto escuche que Yoichi-kun le dijo que se veia bastante atractiva eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso a mi nisiquiera me habia dicho que me veia bien y no habia hablado conmigo pero con ella era bastante agradable me levante de golpe provocando que yoichi-kun volteara, yo empeze a caminar rumbo la salida

Hiruma: A donde vas?-pregunto

Alice: acabo de recordar algo importante así que me voy-dije escusandome por mi partida y me dirigi a la salida nisiquiera le habia dado importancia a que me fui hiba caminando por la calle bastante molesta cuando choque con alguien -lo siento- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

¿?:no te preocupes neko-chan-dijo yo volte a ver a la persona no me gustaba que me dijeran así cuando lo vi me sorprendí era takumi-kun un amigo de mi hermana eramayor que yo 2 años y muy guapo tenia el cabello negro y ojos color miel era muy caballeroso pero todo un casanova una vez trato de salir conmigo pero lo rechaze por que estaba enamorada de cierto demonio rubio mis ojor se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas

Alice: Takumi-kun waaa!-dije y me solte a llorar abrazandolo eso le sorprendio y me pregunto que pasaba fuimos a una banca y nos sentamos

Alice: esque el chico que me gusta me dijo que si pero hoy fue nuestra primera cita y me estubo ignorando incluso parecia interesarse mas en otra chica que en mi y yo me puse celosa y sali corriendo de ahi-dije mientras lloraba el solo se limito a abrazarme y a acariciar mi cabello mientras trataba de consolarme

¿?: aqui estabas y con otro chico vaya y yo que sali a buscarte jodida novia-dijo el una voz ya sabia quien era y ademas porque era el unico que me llamaba así me separe de Takumi lentamente volteando a dode escuche su voz el estaba ahi pardo se veia bastante molesto yo me limpie las lagrimas me levante y camine hacia el  
cuando estube delante alze mi rostro

Alice: Takumi-kun es mi amigo ademas a ti no te importo que me fuera estabas muy comodo con Mamori-chan así que porque no vas con ella estoy segura de que...-denuevo habia sido callada por un beso de parte del demonio se separo de mi dejandome bastante sonrojada

Hiruma: no volvere a ver a ninguna otra chica jodida novia-me sorprendi y me moleste indirectamenteme habia dicho celosa

Alice: encerio?-pregunte volteando a otro lado sonrojada

Hiruma: si encerio -dijo y me jalo de la muñeca, miro mal a takumi y comenzo a caminar yo voltee y me despedi con la mano de takumi-kun, luego movi mi mano y logre tomarlo de la mano senti que se sorprendio y vi un leve sonrojo en su rostro el resto del dia estuve con el y platicamos de varias cosas, esa fue la primera cita que tuve con el, a pesar de todo fue mi mejor cita porque descubri que en verdad me queria

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza estaba ocupada por cierto

¡Feliz Año nuevo! espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y que les haya gustado

por cierto pensaba dejar hasta aqui el fic pero bueno pero queria preguntarles si querian otro capitulo uno extra que seria años despues diganme si quieren lo subiria luego claro jeje

Gracias por leer

Comenten y seré feliz :)


	11. Tiempo después

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata

Lamento la demora estaba algo ocupada pero por fin lo puede subir, por Alice, bueno ya sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo 10 que lo disfruten

encerio lamento la demora

**Capitulo Extra: **

**Tiempo después  
**

-un momento porfavor paren ya de discutir-decia una hermosa mujer de cabellos color aquamarina mientras trataba de calmar a un hombre pelinegro que discutia fuertemente con una mujer de cabellos niveos y mientran un hombre castaño los observaba algo cansadopor la discucion que ya llevaba rato y parecia que hiba a seguir

¿?: Sena-kun por favor ayudame a detenerlos-dijo viendo al hombre castaño sena-ku habia cambiado como todos ahora era mas alto ahora estaba casi tan alto como hiruma y su cuerpo estaba mejor formado aunque su peinado seguia siendo el mismo se notaba mas maduro , Azuka se veia mas madura mas alta y tenia el cabello largo hasta los tobillos, Hiruma era el mas alto de las cuatro personas ahi presentes sus ojos y sonrisa seguiansiendo intimidantes aunque ahora se veia mayor y bueno Alice ahora tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros sus rasgos eran mas finos y su cara ya no se veia como la de una niña ella era la mas bajita de los presentes

Sena: lo intentare -dijo y se acerco a la discucion - Azu-chan vamos deja de gritar porfavor-dijo sena-kun tratando de calmarla

Azuka: esque Sena-kun el estupido aqui presente-dijo refiriendose a Hiruma - hizo algo imperdonable-dijo molesta

Alice: azuka-nee tranquilizate-dijo tratando de calmarla azuka la volteo a ver muy molesta

Azuka: Alice tu no hables que tambien estoy molesta contigo-dijo viendo furiosa a los dos

Hiruma: suficiente Jodida Mujer porque rayos estas tan furiosa-pregunto ya harto de los gritos de Azuka

Azuka: como que porque? bien te lo dire-dijo azuka respirando hondo para no atacarlo luego prosiguio- me voy por 2 años y que encuentro cuando regreso? a mi hermana casada contigo y ademas embarazada-grito señalando el vientre de Alice que ya estaba bastante grande pues pronto naceria el bebé

Hiruma: tsk que tonteria no entiendo porque estas furiosa si Alice es feliz-dijo

Alice: vamos ambos tranquilos si mejor vayamos a algun lado para tranquilizaros-dijo algo asustada por que su esposo terminara en una pelea a golpes con su hermana

Azuka: no hasta que se disculpe-dijo señalando a Hiruma

Hruma: Suerte con eso jodida mujer-dijo Azuka habia llegado a su limite y Hiruma tambien iba empezar una pelea agolpes y disparos

Alice: Ah!-grito haciendo que Hiruma, Azuka y Sena voltearan a verla

Hiruma: que pasa? porque gritas?-pregunto notablemente preocupado haciendo que azuka sonriera un poco ya que casinunca se veia esa ecena

Alice: el Bebé -dijo haciendo que azuka se acercara y preguntara que pasaba con el bebé - ya ... viene-dijo entonces Azuka se sobresalto y luego vio al píso la fuente se habia roto Alice iba a dar a luz , Hiruma se acerco a Alice y la cargo la metio en suauto y se fue a maxima velocidad Azuka y Sena iban en el coche con ellos y Azuka iba regañando ahiruma por ir tan rapido el solo la ignoraba y Sena cuidaba que Alice no se callera del asiento despues de unos minutos llegaron al hospital donde se la llevaron a urgencias luego de algo de tiempo salio el doctor y dio la noticia de que podian pasar hiruma fue el primero en entrar ahí se encontraba Alice con dos pequeños bebés en brazos ambos tenian las orejas en punta como las de Hiruma uno tenia el cabello negro y el otro aquamarina

Alice: Yoichi-kun ellos son tu Hijo e Hija-dijo sonriendo -quieres cargarlos?-pregunto Hiruma no dijo nada solo estirolos brazos para tomarlos la enfermera cargo al bebe de cabello aquamarina y se lo dio esa era una muy linda esena

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seis Años despues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 pequeños estaban corriendo una niña pelinegra con ojos azul cielo y un niño de cabello aquamarina con ojos esperalda , el niño perseguia a la niña cuando rodearos a su madre y corrian el circulos a su alrrededor

Alice: jeje Rai-chan ten cuidado no vayas a tirar a tu hermana-dijo dirijiendose a su hijo el cual se llamaba Raito pero ella lo llamaba Rai-chan luego se dirigio a la pequeña niña que - Yuzu-chan ten cuidado de no caerte-dijo a su pequeña niña que su nobre completo era yuzuki pero ella le gustaba llamarla Yuzu-chan su esposo estaba jugando Futbol Americano ahora ya era un jugador profecional y ella era una Mangaka muy buena y reconocida y como su trabajo era en casa podia cuidar a sus hijos ella se puso a hacer la comida mientras que Azuka cuidaba a sus sobrinos porcierto Azuka estaba casada con Sena ahora tenian diferentes apellidos pero seguian viendose muy amenudo su vida se habia vuelto muy feliz desde el momento en que se volvio Hiruma Alice jeje lo disfrutaba mucho y esperaba que todo fuera asi para iempre y que sus hijos crecieran y tambien fueran felices ahora ella estaba muy feliz y no pedia nada mas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic

Gracias por haber leeido jeje

dejen comentarios y sere feliz :)

sayo!


End file.
